Book of Pets/Transcript
(The episode starts at Peel's house attached to the cliff, and it cuts to inside the house and Peel is sleeping peacefully, until his alarm clock goes off and he wakes up.) Peel: *yawns and turns off his alarm clock* Today's going to be a brand new day. (He pulls out his blanket and gets out of his bed. He starts making himself coffee.) Peel: So, what should I start my day with? Oh yeah, as always! Watch the news! *turns on the news* Reporter Stache Dragon: Today, we have a new pet shop, which is having it's grand opening today! (Peel spits out the coffee he drank.) Peel: A pet store?! Holy bananas, I wanted a pet so badly! I really can't miss it! *drinks all of the coffee, walks to the exit and pulls the lever, making the elevator go up to exit his house* (The elevator to his house goes up and it stops to make Peel go to the elevator and he pulls the lever to make it go down.) Peel: Pet store, here I come! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Screen fades into the city of Dragonlandia, where Peel is waiting in line for the grand opening of Dragonlandia's new pet shop. Emperor Mingzu comes with a giant red scissor.) Emperor Mingzu: Hello, everydragon! So, today is the grand opening of Dragonlandia's new pet shop! Is anydragon excited? Dragons: Yeah! Peel: Yes! Cutie: Yeah! Peel: Cutie? Cutie: Hey, Peel! Are you adopting a pet on the grand opening of Dragonlandia's new pet shop? I am! Peel: Yes, Cutie! I really wanted a pet so badly! Cutie: Easy there. You don't want to get to excited. What kind of pet are you getting? Peel: Don't know, yet. Cutie: Let's find the one you want in the pet store. Okay? Peel: Okay! Emperor Mingzu: Ladies and gentledragons, Dragonlandia's new pet shop... *cuts the ribbon* is now opened! (The dragons cheer and they entered the pet store.) Cutie: Okay, I'll find a pet that won't harm me. You try to find your own pet that won't harm you, too, okay? Peel: Alright! I'll see you later. (Cutie finds a pet that she wants, which is a harmless, funny monkey.) Peel: Which pet should I get? (Peel walks to the dog section.) Peel: Oh, maybe I can adopt a dog. But which one? (Peel then sees a lonely Brussels Griffon in front of him because it was the only one sent to the pet store for now.) Peel: Aw... You look really cute. Maybe I should adopt you. (Peel picks up the Brussels Griffon and goes for the cashier.) Cashier Typhoon Dragon: Hello! Welcome to the new Pet Store! Peel: I would like to buy this dog. Cashier Typhoon Dragon: Sure. It will cost 5 Dragonberries. (Peel gives the Cashier Typhoon Dragon 5 Dragonberries.) Cashier Typhoon Dragon: Hope you like your new dog. (Peel walks out the door) Peel: Okay, got the dog. Perfect! Hm... how can I take care of him? (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Dragon Mania Adventures Category:Dragon Mania Adventures episode transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete